fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powrót do przyszłości
}} Phineas wyjątkowo nie ma pojęcia co będzie dziś robić. Udaje się więc wraz z przyjaciółmi do Galerii Handlowej w poszukiwaniu natchnienia. Dzieci spotykają tam trzy podejrzane osoby, które okazują się być przybyszkami z przyszłości. W międzyczasie Heinz wraz z Hanną udają się w podróż w czasie by zniszczyć O.B.F.S., Agenci P jednak skutecznie im w tym przeszkadzają. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Daniella Shine *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Penny *Heinz Dundersztyc *Hanna Taylor *Major Francis Monogram *Carl Karl *Summer Flynn *Aleksis Fletcher *Sintia Fletcher *Scott Shine *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Sue Shine *Albert Shine *Wieśniacy *Smok *Gość w Koronie *Rycerza w białej szacie z czarnym krzyżem na piersiach Fabuła Część 1 Phineas i Ferb siedzieli pod drzewem. Obaj chłopcy gapili się przed siebie w milczeniu. Nagle Phineas odezwał się stwierdzając fakt jasny jak słońce. - Wiesz Ferb, nie mam pojęcia co dzisiaj będziemy robić. A ty, masz jakiś pomysł? W odpowiedzi na pytanie brata, Ferb wzruszył jedynie ramionami. - Ta... To może Perry? Perry zaterkotał. - Lato nie będzie trwało wiecznie! - wykrzyknął niespodziewanie czerwonowłosy na co Ferb i Perry wzdrygnęli się z przestrachu. - Musimy coś dzisiaj wymyślić! - oznajmił zdecydowanie wstając i zaczynając chodzić w te i z powrotem, mówiąc przy okazji do siebie. - Może zrobimy... Nie to już było. A może... Nie to jest nudne. Albo... Nie to też już było. To... Nie lepiej nie, nie mam pewności czy to zgodne z prawem. Fineasz chodził tak mrucząc do siebie dobrych kilka minut, a Ferb śledził go wzrokiem. Był to niezwykle rzadki widok - Phineas Flynn nie wiedzący jak spędzić letni dzień. Zwykle pomysły same wpadały mu do głowy. - Cześć, co dzisiaj robicie? Do ogródka weszła Izabela. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do Phineasa i spojrzała na niego w dziwny sposób. - Cześć Izabelo - odparł dwunastolatek zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na Izabelę, której oczy wyraźnie pałały miłością. - Jeszcze nie wiemy. Może ty masz jakiś pomysł? - zapytał po chwili dziewczynę. Izabela zamyśliła się chwilę. Za wszelką cenę chciała pomóc swemu przyjacielowi w wymyśleniu odpowiedzi na jej pytanie "Co będziemy dzisiaj robić?". - Hmm... - zaczęła powoli. - Może... Albo... Nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy - odparła po chwili z rezygnacją. Phineas spojrzał na nią zawiedziony. Przyjaciele stali w ciszy zastanawiając się co będą dzisiaj robić. - A Danny jeszcze nie przyszła? - odezwała się po chwili Shapiro. - Nie - odparł Phineas kręcąc głową. - Może ona wpadnie na jakiś pomysł? - zaproponowała Izabela. - Tak, chodźmy ją zapytać - oznajmił Phineas. Przyjaciele udali się do Danielli. Dotarłszy na miejsce Izabela zadzwoniła do drzwi. Osobą która im otworzyła z pewnością była Danny, jednak nie wyglądała jak ona. Włosy miała rozczochrane, a ubrana była w niebieską piżamie w gwiazdki. Wyglądała jakby wstała zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami. - Phineas, Ferb, Izabela. Czeeeść - powitała gości potężnie ziewając. - Przepraszam za to, dopiero wstałam - powiedziała wskazując na swój wygląd. - Przyszliśmy zapytać cię czy masz jakiś pomysł, bo my nie bardo wiemy co dzisiaj będziemy robić - odezwał się Phineas nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na fakt, że Danny jest w piżamie i wyraźnie słabo kojarzy. - Co? - zapytała dziewczyna drapiąc się po głowie. - Phineas ma problem, żeby wymyślić co będzie dzisiaj robić - wytłumaczyła Izabela. Brązowowłosa spojrzała na czerwonowłosego, który nerwowo zacierał ręce, a jego prawe oko drgało niebezpiecznie. - Kiedy nie wie co ze sobą zrobić wariuje - oznajmiła czarnowłosa, również rzuciwszy okiem na przyjaciela. - Widzę - powiedziała młoda Shine ze zrozumieniem. - Dajcie mi minutkę, tylko się ubiorę. Dziewczyna weszła do domu. Po minucie wróciła już w pełni ubrana i uczesana. - Okej możemy iść - oznajmiła zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Hej, a gdzie jest Perry? ---- Perry wylądował na fotelu, sekundę później Penny spadła obok niego na podłogę. Dziobaczka podniosła się z ziemi i zmierzyła śmiejącego się partnera groźnym spojrzeniem, następnie zepchnęła go z fotela i zajęła jego miejsce. Na ekranie pojawił się Major Monogram. - Witam Agenci. Agentko P gdzie twój partner? - zapytał nie dostrzegłszy nigdzie Agenta P. Penny wskazała na podłogę. - Agencie P proszę wstać bo się przeziębisz! - zawołał Monogram. Perry zaterkotał i podniósł się z ziemi. - A więc, wasze dzisiejsze zadanie. Doktor Dundersztyc razem ze swoją złą wspólniczką widziani byli... - z za kamery dobiegło głośne mlaskanie. - Carl przestań mlaskać - zganił stażystę Francis, a mlaskanie ucichło. - Widziani byli... Carl... - Przecież nie mlaskam już Majorze - odezwał się rudowłosy, nie rozumiejąc powodu dla którego Major Monogram znów na niego krzyczy. - Powiedz mi lepiej gdzie byli widziani - odparł dowódca. - A tak, widziano ich w parku przy jakimś urządzeniu do podróży w czasie - odparł Carl. - Wasze zadanie powstrzymać złoczyńców i zapobiec zmianie przeszłości... przyszłości... teraźniejszości... zresztą nieważne. Macie im przeszkodzić, cokolwiek chcą zmienić. Dziobaki zasalutowały i wybiegły z kryjówki. - Carl nie uważasz, że Agentka P jakby schudła? - odezwał się po chwili Monogram. - Rzeczywiście, wyglądała szczuplej - przytaknął mu nastolatek. Część 2 W poszukiwaniu natchnienia dzieci udały się do Galerii Handlowej. Usiadły wspólnie przy stoliku i zamówiły po porcji lodów. - Może... - zaczęła zastanawiać się na głos Danny. - Albo... Niech... Uch, mam w głowie pustkę - przyznała po chwili. Pozostali pokiwali głową. Oni również nie mieli żadnych wartościowych pomysłów. Chwilę później do stoliku czwórki przyjaciół, dosiadła się sześcioletnia, zielonowłosa dziewczynka. Zajęła wolne miejsce między Danny i Izabelą. - Cześć - odezwała się. - Cześć - odpowiedzieli pozostali zaskoczeni pojawieniem się dziewczynki. - Jak się nazywasz? - zwrócił się do zielonowłosej Phineas. - Jestem Sintia. A ty? - odparła dziewczynka. - Ja jestem Phineas to Izabela, Ferb i Danny- odparła Flynn. - Jesteś tu sama? - zapytała Danny z troską. - Nie. Jestem tu z siostrą i kuzynką - oznajmiła Sintia. - To gdzie one są? - dopytywała się niebieskooka. - Zgubiły się. Szukam ich. - Aha, one się zgubiły? - zapytał czerwonowłosy z niedowierzaniem. - Tak - odparła dziewczynka i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Może pomożemy ci ich szukać? - zwróciła się do przybyszki Izabela. - Nie, poradzę sobie. Znalazłam je w Egipcie znajdę i w Danville - odparła radośnie sześciolatka i machnęła ręką na znak, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dzieci przyglądały się zielonowłosej ze zdziwieniem. - W Egipcie? - zdumiał się na głos Phineas. - Tak ja, Aleksis i Summer byłyśmy tam w gościach u faraona Amona, a potem one zgubiły się w piramidzie Chepsa i musiałam je znaleźć - odparła zdawkowo Sintia. - Byłyście w odwiedzinach u faraona Tutenchamona? - zdumiał się Phineas jeszcze bardziej. Tym razem Sintia nie odpowiedziała, swą uwagę skupiła bowiem na wielkiej porcji lodów Danielli. - Mogę lody? - zwróciła się do Danny. Brązowowłosa podsunęła jej swój puchar z lodami. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaczęła pałaszować je z apetytem, brudząc przy tym swoją niebieską bluzeczkę i białą spódniczkę. - Lubię lody - oznajmiła nie przerywając delektowania się deserem. Kilka minut później, gdy Sintii udało się dobrać również do lodów Phineasa i Izabeli, do stolika podbiegły dwie inne dziewczynki. Obie wyglądały mniej więcej na wiek Phineasa i paczki. Niższa miała czerwone, długie włosy i ubrana była w pomarańczowo-granatową sukienkę, a na głowie miała granatową kokardę. Wyższa natomiast miała lekko rozczochrane brązowe włosy, żółto-czarną bluzkę i fioletowe krótkie spodenki. Wyższa przytuliła się do Sintii, brudząc się przy tym lodami. - Znalazłam was! - ucieszyła się Sintia. - Tak znalazłaś, ale następnym razem nie szukaj, jeśli się nie zgubimy - odparła czerwonowłosa, po czym zwróciła się do Phineasa i spółki. - Dziękuje, że się nią zajęliście. Jestem Summer, to moja kuzynka Aleksis, Sin mieliście już okazje poznać - przedstawiła wszystkich dziewczyna. Było w tym coś znajomego... - Tak, jak najbardziej - odparł Phineas i również wszystkich przedstawił. - Ja to Phineas, to Ferb, Izabela i Danny. Dziewczynki spojrzały po sobie, a potem na Phineasa, Ferba, Izabelę i Danny. - Phineas Flynn? - zapytała niepewnie Summer. Czerwonowłosy skinął głową. - I Ferb Fletcher? - Ferb przytaknął. - Och. - Skąd nas znacie? - zapytał podejrzliwie czerwonowłosy. - My... - zaczęła powoli dziewczyna drapiąc się po głowie. - Wiele o was słyszałyśmy. Jesteście sławni w naszych stronach! - wypaliła nagle. - Serio? - zdumiał się chłopak. - No jasne. Wasza sława jest... wielka... serio... - Skąd jesteście? - Z... daleka... - Co robicie w Danville? - Jesteśmy w podróży. - Fajowo, wakacyjna podróż. Gdzie byłyście bo Sintia mówiła coś o Egipcie. - Tak? A co jeszcze wam powiedziała? - zapytała niepewnie Summer. - Cóż, że zgubiłyście się w piramidzie Cheopsa i że lubi lody - odparł Flynn. Summer rzuciła Synti mordercze spojrzenie. Dziewczynka odparła z poważną miną. - Bo to prawda. Bardzo lubię lody. - Musimy już lecieć - odezwała się Summer. - Naprawdę fajnie było was poznać, ale musimy już lecieć. Summer wzięła Sintę za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Aleksis ruszyła za nimi. - Pa, zobaczymy się później - zawołała Sin i pomachała na pożegnanie. - Znacznie później - dodała szeptem Summer. Dziewczynki oddaliły się. - Przecież mogli nam pomóc - szepnęła Aleksis doganiając szybko oddalającą się Summer. - Zwariowałaś? To mogło by namieszać w przyszłości, a tata wyraźnie mówił "Summer nie zmieniaj przeszłości, bo poniesiesz tego surowe konsekwencje i mama wlepi ci szlaban" - odparła Summer. - Tak, ale mówił też "Summer nie ruszaj planów Wehikułu Czasu" i co? I tułamy się teraz po wszystkich epokach w nadziei, że cudem trafimy do naszych czasów - zawołała Aleks. - Nie moja wina, że panel sterowniczy się popsuł - oznajmiła czerwonowłosa zatrzymując się raptownie i puszczając rękę Sinti. - A teraz utknęłyśmy dwadzieścia lat w przeszłości, bo rozbiłaś Wehikuł o drzewo i w dodatku nie wiesz gdzie! - wykrzyknęła rozhisteryzowana brązowowłosa i również się zatrzymała. - Dobrze wiem gdzie! - oburzyła się Summer, jakby zarzucono jej niekompetencję. - Tylko nie wiem jak tam trafić - dodała nieco speszona. - Nie denerwuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Jakoś go naprawię - oznajmiła Summer. - Naprawisz? Czym? Nie mamy nawet narzędzi bo zostawiłaś je na dworze króla Artura. - A tak rzeczywiście... - przyznała Summer. Po chwili dodała pewnym siebie głosem. - Spokojnie, coś wymyślę. - Jak byśmy nie mogli poprosić rodziców o pomoc... - Nie chce za dwadzieścia lat w przyszłość dostać szlabanu! - wybuchnęła czerwonowłosa. - Fakt, bo to najgorsza rzecz jaka cię może spotkać - odparła Aleksis z ironią. - No już dobrze, skoro tak się upierasz to niech będzie. Wrócimy do tego stolika i powiemy "Część to znowu my. Jesteśmy waszymi córkami i zbudowałyśmy Wehikuł Czasu po mimo waszych zakazów. Teraz utknęłyśmy w przeszłości bo rzeczony Wehikuł się popsuł. Prosimy, pomóżcie nam." - powiedziała czerwonowłosa przedrzeźniając kuzynkę. - No może nie do końca to, ale mniej więcej - odparła Aleksis nie zwracając uwagi na sarkastyczny ton przyjaciółki. Summer spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Uchh... - burknęła. Założyła ręce na piersi i rozejrzała się dookoła. - Hej gdzie jest Sin? - zapytała dostrzegłszy nieobecność kuzynki. Dziewczyny zaczęły rozglądać się dookoła. Ich mała towarzyszka znów je zgubiła. ---- Perry i Penny dotarli do parku. Zastali tam Dundersztyca i Taylor kończących naprawiać Wehikuł Czasu. Dundersztyc ujrzawszy swojego nemezis i nemezis swojej wspólniczki uruchomił pułapkę. Dziobaki zostały zamknięte w olbrzymim zegarze z kukułką. - Perry pan dziobak... - zaczął doktor D. - ...i... - ... i Penny panna dziobak. Tak wiem nie jestem ślepy! - wykrzyknął Heinz, obrzucając swą wspólniczkę morderczym spojrzeniem. Następnie zwrócił się do Agenta P. - Pewnie zastanawiasz się Perry co ja tu właściwie robię. Otóż szedłem sobie dziś rano przez park zastanawiając się co złego by tu dzisiaj zrobić, kiedy potknąłem się o ten tutaj Wehikuł Czasu. Wpadłem wtedy na pomysł by go naprawić i wykorzystać do niecnych celów. Zadzwoniłem po Hannę by przywiozła mi narzędzia... - Że co proszę? - przerwała mu brutalnie Hanna. - Ty wpadłeś na pomysł? Gdyby nie ja to sprzedał byś go na złom! - Dlaczego zawsze mi przerywasz? - oburzył się zły naukowiec. - Czy to ważne kto wpadł na ten pomysł? - Owszem, dla mnie ma istotne znaczenie - odparła Hanna. - Niech ci już będzie, ty wpadłaś na ten pomysł. Zadowolona? - Nie. - Co ci tym razem nie pasuje? - Twoje podejście, jest bardzo nieprofesjonalne - oświadczyła złocznica. - Dlaczego zwróciłeś się do swojego nemezis "Perry"? - Bo to jest Perry! - Powinieneś zwracać się do niego Perry panie dziobaku, albo Agencie P. - Skończmy już te rozmowę, bo donikąd nas ona nie zaprowadzi - powiedziała Heinz. - Na czym to ja stanąłem? A tak, niecne cele. Hanna wykombinowała, żeby cofnąć się do momentu w którym powstała O.W.C.A. i zapobiec jej stworzeniu. Dzięki temu po powrocie do teraźniejszości, nie będziemy mieli najmniejszych problemów z przejęciem władzy w okręgu Trzech Stanów. Tak więc Perry panie dziobaku i Penny panno dziobak, pożegnajcie się bo za chwile przestaniecie istnieć! HHAAAHHAHAHAH! W tej samej chwili duża wskazówka zegara, w którym byli uwięzieni Agenci, przesunęła się na cyfrę 12. Z zegara wyskoczyły dwa dziobaki. Rzuciły się na swoich nemezis, wpychając do Wehikułu. Dundersztyc przez przypadek przesunął wajchę i cała czwórka przeniosła się w czasie. Część 3 Phineas, Ferb, Izabela i Danny byli właśnie w drodze do domu. Ustali wspólnie, że skoro nie maja pomysłu na jakiś wielki wynalazek, zagrają po prostu w chińczyka. Nagle z tyłu dobiegł ich znajomy głos. - Zaczekajcie, zaczekajcie na mnie! Biegła ku nim Sintia. Dzieci zatrzymały się. Sintia rzuciła się na Ferba i przytuliła do niego. Zielonowłosy, zaskoczony wylewnością sześciolatki, wyjąkał. - O-o co chodzi? - Stęskniłam się! - wykrzyknęła dziewczynka. - Dobrze... - powiedział chłopak stawiając dziewczynkę na ziemię. - A gdzie twoja siostra i kuzynka? - zapytał Phineas. - Kłócą się czy poprosić was o pomoc, czy nie. - Pomoc w czym? - dopytywał się czerwonowłosy. - W powrocie do domu. Sekundę później dobiegły do nich zdyszana Aleksis i Summer. Summer oddychając ciężko zwróciła się do kuzynki. - Co ja ci mówiłam o gubieniu nas? - Sintia mówiła, że potrzebujecie pomocy w powrocie do domu. Mogę wiedzieć o co chodzi? Phineas spojrzał wyczekująco na Summer. Dziewczyna dobrze znała ten wzrok. - Och, ta mała Sin. Ona zawsze coś przekręci my... - Summer, daj spokój - przerwała kuzynce ze zdecydowaniem Aleksis. - Tak, potrzebujemy pomocy. My jesteśmy... - Tajnymi Agentkami podróżniczkami w czasie i zwalczającymi ponadczasową przestępczość! - wpadła jej w słowo Summer. - Pochodzimy z przyszłości. Niestety nasz transport został skradziony i utknęłyśmy tu. Liczymy, że nam pomożecie w powrocie do naszych czasów. W przyszłości jesteście niezwykle cenionymi inżynierami. Mam nadzieje, że podołacie temu wyzwaniu. Aleksis chwyciła się za głowę, takiej ściemy jeszcze nie słyszała. - Nie słuchajcie jej - mruknęła brązowowłosa z westchnieniem. - Nie jesteśmy żadnymi Agentkami. Summer zwinęła tacie plany Wehikułu Czasu, które skonstruował w młodości. Wspólnie go zbudowałyśmy i wyskoczyłyśmy w podróż w czasie. Kilka godzin temu przybyłyśmy do Danville, niestety przy lądowaniu maszyna rozbiła się o drzewo. Nie mamy narzędzi, ani planów dlatego chcielibyśmy was prosić o pomoc w naprawieniu jej, żebyśmy w końcu mogli wrócić do domu. W naszych czasach naprawdę jesteście słynnymi konstruktorami, więc liczymy, że wam się uda. - Tak coś podejrzewałem, że nie jesteście z tych czasów... - oznajmił Phineas. - Czy rodzice wam nie mówili, że podróże w czasie są niebezpieczne? - zapytała Daniella. - Właściwie, tata coś wspominał o konsekwencjach i szlabanie... - odparła zakłopotana Summer. - To jak, pomożecie nam? - odezwała się ponownie Aleksis z nadzieją. - Jasne - zawołał Phineas z uśmiechem. - Powiedzcie gdzie jest Wehikuł, a my go naprawimy. - W parku - oznajmiła Summer również się uśmiechając. - Dobrze, a coś konkretniej? Park jest dość spory. - No właśnie tu się pojawia problem, bo nie wiem. Mam kiepską orientację w terenie i nie mam pojęcia jak tam dojść. Czerwonowłosy westchnął ciężko. - W porządku. Chodźmy zatem przeszukać park - postanowił Phineas. Bohaterowie udali się do parku. Niestety mimo usilnych poszukiwań Wehikułu nie odnaleziono. Summer zaczęła panikować. - Co my teraz zrobimy, jak tata się dowie... Aleksis chwyciła kuzynkę za ramiona i potrząsnęła nią. - Opanuj się dziewczyno. Mamy teraz większy problem. Jak my wrócimy do domu? - Nie możecie skorzystać z tego Wehikułu w muzeum, którego naprawili chłopcy na początku lata?1 - zaproponowała Izabela. - W muzeum trwa remont i nie wpuszczą nas do środka, ale spokojnie z Ferbem zbudujemy drugi. Tyle, że to potrwa jakieś dwa dni - oznajmił Phineas. - Dni? Ale tato... Summer zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią, Aleksis spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. - Co? - zdumiał się czerwonowłosy. - Dlaczego powiedziałaś do Phineasa tato - zapytała pospiesznie Izabela. - Usłyszałaś "tato"? - zdumiała się Summer. - Ja powiedziałam "jak to" - oznajmiła ze zdecydowaniem. - Nieprawda, wyraźnie usłyszałam tato - odparła Izabela przyglądając się Summer badawczo. Dziewczynki spojrzały po sobie. - Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że pominęłyśmy pewną ważną kwestię... - zaczęła wolno Aleksis. - Nazwijmy to świadomym przemilczeniem - dodała Summer. - Co takiego chciałyście nam powiedzieć? - zapytał Phineas. - Właściwie to wcale nie chciałyśmy wam tego mówić, to mi się... wyrwało... - oznajmiła natychmiast czerwonowłosa. - Więc? - ponagliła dziewczynki Shapiro. Czerwonowłosa westchnęła ciężko. - Ja nazywam się Summer Flynn, a Aleksis i Sintia mają na nazwisko Fletcher i tak jakby... W sumie nie tak jakby, a na pewno, jesteśmy waszymi córkami - dziewczyna wskazała na Phineasa i Ferba. Na tę wiadomość Izabela zemdlała z podekscytowania. ---- - Gdzie my jesteśmy? - zapytał Heinz na widok otaczających ich głazów i olbrzymich drzew. - To mi wygląda na epokę kamienia łupanego - odparła Hanna rozglądając się dookoła. - Nie wiedziałam, że O.W.C.A. jest, aż tak stara. Nagle w tumanie kurzu pojawiło się galopujące stado mamutów. Zwierzęta pędziły wprost na Wehikuł Czasu. Dziobaki i Hanna dostrzegłszy je zamarli z przerażenia. - Heinz przesuń dźwignie - wyszeptała Hanna. - Co? Ale dlaczego?- zdumiał się Heinz. Jednak dostrzegłszy mamuty w mig zrozumiał prośbę wspólniczki. - A już rozumiem. Dundersztyc przesunął dźwignię. Wehikuł Czasu wraz z jego załogą znów przeniósł się w czasie. Tym razem nasi bohaterowie wylądowali na środku jakiejś średniowiecznej wioski. - To mi wygląda na trzynasty wiek - oznajmił Heinz i wyszedł z pojazdu, za nim wyskoczył Perry. Wrogowie podeszli do jednego ze stojących nieopodal domów, a doktor D zapukał kulturalnie do drzwi. Otworzył mu jakiś brodaty mężczyzna. - Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Heinz Dundersztyc i przybyłem z przyszłości. Wie może szanowny pan który mamy rok? - zapytał grzecznie doktorek. Brodaty mężczyzna popatrzył po doktorze D, jego wspólniczce, dziobakach i Wehikule. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się nieco dłużej na maszynie. Mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał jak by coś sobie przypominał. Nagle wykrzyknął. - Wiedźmy! W jednej chwili z sąsiednich domów zaczęli wybiegać ludzie z pochodniami i widłami w rękach. Tłum zaczął gonić doktorka i Perry. Taylor nie czekając na towarzyszy, pociągnęła za wajchę. Razem z Penny znów przeniosła się w czasie. Wylądowały na gołym polu obrośniętym zieloną trawą. Penny spojrzała na swą towarzyszkę z dezaprobatą. - No co? - zapytała Hanna. - Grrryyy.... - zaterkotała oburzona dziobaczka i założyła łapki na piersi. - A co mieli nas złapać? - zapytała Hanna podnosząc ręce w geście niedowierzania. - Gryy... - odparła zdecydowanie Agentka. - Dobrze, już dobrze. Wrócimy po nich. Okej? - Hanna już miała pociągnąć wajchę gdy ta się urwała. - No co jest? - zapytała podnosząc dźwignię do góry by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Nagle odpadły drzwi, a po chwili karoseria. - A niech to! - wykrzyknęła kobieta i wyrzuciła zepsutą wajchę przez ramię. - Mówiłam Heinzowi żeby użył taśmy izolacyjnej przy sklejaniu karoserii, a nie tego beznadziejnego kleju jego produkcji. Dobra ja to naprawię, a ty skołuj coś metalowego na dźwignię - oznajmiła. Czarnowłosa zabrała się do pracy. Penny tym czasem poszukiwała czegoś metalowego. Po kilku minutach marszu dotarła do obozowiska jakichś rycerzy. Zakradła się do jednego z namiotów i wtedy je ujrzała. Trzy nagie miecze wręczane gościowi w koronie, przez rycerza w białej szacie z czarnym krzyżem na piersiach. "Miecze są metalowe!" Wpadło Penny do głowy i kiedy nikt nie patrzył skonfiskowała jeden miecz, pozostawiając tylko dwa nagie miecze. Ciągnąc oręż za sobą wróciła do Hanny, która czekała już na nią z naprawioną maszyną. Kobieta zamocowała metalowy miecz. Razem z Penny zajęła wygodne miejsca w fotelu i pociągnęła za prowizoryczną wajchę. ---- Dzieci siedziały w ogródku. Każde zajmowało się swoimi sprawami. Danny, Sintia i Aleksis rozmawiały. Właściwie to Sintia mówiła, Danny słuchała co papla sześciolatka, a Aleksis kontrolowała co mówi jej wygadana siostrzyczka. Nie chciała by zdradziła za wiele, na temat przyszłości. - Ja kocham mojego tatusia - mówiła Sin. - On jest bardzo mądry. Mamusie też kocham. My często jesteśmy u wujka Phineasa i cioci... Aleksis zakryła usta siostrze. - Myślę, że już się nagadałaś... - powiedziała. - Ała ugryzłaś mnie! - wykrzyknęła i zabrała dłoń z ust siostry. - Ja mówiłam. Nie ładnie jest przerywać jak ktoś mówi - oznajmiła zielonowłosa. - Czy ja ci przerywam? - zapytała wyniośle. - Bez przerwy - mruknęła brązowowłosa zdecydowanie. Izabela natomiast usiłowała wydusić coś z Summer na temat jej "mamy". Flynn'ówna nie była z tych co potrafią utrzymać coś w tajemnicy, więc próbowała uciec od Izabeli. Nie wychodziło jej to najlepiej. - Jaka jest twoja mama? - pytała Izabela. - To szatynka czy brunetka? - Ja... Nic nie wiem... - odparła Summer i pobiegła skryć się za drzewem. Natknęła się tam na Phineasa i Ferba, którzy siedzieli nad planami Wehikułu. - Może potrzebujecie pomocy? - zapytała przymilnie czerwonowłosa. - Lepiej zajmij się kuzynką - odparł Phineas, nie zauważając, że ton dziewczyny brzmi, aż nad to znajomo. - Danny się nią opiekuje - oznajmiła Summer. - Dobra niech ci będzie - dał za wygraną czerwonowłosy i wrócił do planowania. - Macie tu błąd. Summer wskazała na jakiś parametr. - Dzięki - odparł chłopak i poprawił niedopatrzenie. Dzieci ślęczały chwile nad planami Wehikułu Czasu. Phineas co jakiś czas zerkał na swoją córkę i otwierał usta jak by chciał o coś zapytać, jednak za każdym razem rezygnował z tego pomysłu. Po tym jak udało im się ocucić Izabelę, cała paczka postanowiła, że lepiej będzie, gdy nie poznają szczegółów swego przyszłego życia, i tak za wiele się już dowiedzieli. Woleli nie igrać z losem, by przypadkiem nie zakłócić kontinuum, o ile już się to nie stało. Mimo, że tak sobie postanowili, Phineasowi wciąż nie dawała spokoju pewna istotna sprawa. Chłopak ledwie się powstrzymywał, by nie zadać nurtującego go pytania swej córce. Nagle do "Zgromadzenia Fanów Wynalazków" podbiegła Sintia. - Summer, choć. Opowiesz o przygodzie z dinozaurami! - krzyknęła ciągnąc kuzynkę za rękę. Oczywiste chyba jest, że Summer, jako córka Phineasa Flynna, wolała zostać i pomagać tworzyć plany maszyny. Jednak widząc błagalne spojrzenie sześcioletniej dziewczynki, poddała się. - Dobrze... - odparł z nieco niezadowoloną miną. Dziewczyna udała się z kuzynką do pozostałych dziewczyn i zaczęła opowiadać im jak razem z Aleksis i Sin trafiły do epoki kredowej. - Zastanawiam się Ferb - powiedział niespodziewanie czerwonowłosy gapiąc się na tył głowy Summer. - Skoro Summer to moja córka to kto jest jej mamą? No bo jakąś mamę musi mieć, chyba... A skoro ona ma mamę, to ja mam żonę. Ciekawe kim ona jest? Ferb spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. Phineas zamyślił się. - A ciebie nie interesuje... - zwrócił się nagle do brata. No wiesz... - Nie - odparł krótko Ferb i wrócił do planów. Po godzinie żmudnej pracy plany były gotowe. Zaczęły zjeżdżać się części. Wszyscy wzięli się do roboty. Wszyscy pełni byli podziwu zdolności przybyszek z przyszłości. Nawet mała Sin, mimo że nie potrafiła wymówić "r" umiała posłużyć się spawarką. Pod wieczór maszyna była prawie gotowa, brakowało tylko kilku części, które mieli dostarczyć jutro. - Na dziś to chyba koniec roboty. Bez silnika i tak nic nie zdziałamy - oświadczył Phineas. - Danny, a twój tata nie miałby silnika w swoim laboratorium? - zapytała Aleksis. - Nie, skończyły się - odparła Daniella z westchnieniem. Po chwili coś sobie uświadomiła. - Chwilka, skąd ty wiesz... - Kontinuum! - zawołała pospiesznie brązowowłosa, przypominając jedenastolatce o ich ustaleniach. - A tak, racja - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Zatem powinniśmy już wracać do domu - oznajmił zdecydowanie Flynn. Aleksis i Summer spojrzały po sobie. - No właśnie... - zaczęła powoli Summer. - My nie za bardzo mamy gdzie... - Nie martwcie. Już to uzgodniliśmy. Będziecie spały u mnie - oświadczyła zdecydowanie Daniella - Kiedy to uzgodniliście? - zdumiała się Summer. - Nie odstępowałyśmy was na krok. - W międzyczasie - odparła dziewczyna wzruszając ramionami. - Twoi rodzice nie będą mieli przeciwwskazań? - zapytała Aleksis. - Co im powiesz? - Prawdę, że jesteście gośćmi z przyszłości i zostaniecie na noc - odparła brązowowłosa. - A co oni na to? - zapytała ze zdumieniem Summer. - Tata pewnie będzie chciał się dowiedzieć jak będzie za dwadzieścia lat, a mama wpadnie na świetny pomysł na książkę - odparła Danny zdawkowo. - Nic specjalnego. Dzieci rozeszły się każde do swojego domu. Phineas i Ferb weszli do mieszkania znużeni i głodni. - Mamo co dziś na kolacje? - zapytał Phineas ziewając. - Zrobiłam burrito - odparła Linda. - Uwielbiam burrito - oznajmił chłopiec. - Wiem skarbie. - A gdzie Fretka? Nie widziałem jej dziś cały dzień. - Jest u Stefy. Nocuje tam - odpowiedziała mama i postawiła przed synami parujące talerze z burrito. Część 4 Danny zaprowadziła dziewczynki do domu. W mieszkaniu rozchodził się cudowny zapach pieczonego kurczaka i jabłecznika. - Cześć mamo - przywitała się Danny. - Mamy dzisiaj gości na kolacji. Będą u mnie nocować. - Dobrze kochanie - dobiegł z kuchni głos mamy Danny. Dziewczynki weszły do środka i grzecznie się przywitały. - Umyjcie ręce. Zaraz podam do stołu - oznajmiła brązowowłosa kobieta. - Scott zawołaj tatę na kolację. Scott wstał z kanapy i zbiegł pospiesznie do laboratorium. Wrócił po chwili prowadząc za sobą białowłosego mężczyznę z białymi wąsami, ubranego w biały kitel. Dziesięć minut później wszyscy jedli przepyszną kolację. - A wiec jesteście w podróży? - zwrócił się do gości Albert. - Tak, to dość niezwykła podróż. Jesteśmy z przyszłości - odparła Summer. - Z przyszłości? - zapytał mężczyzna z podekscytowaniem. - Och to wspaniale! Jaka jest ta przyszłość? Wynaleźli już sposób na globalna ocieplenie? - Tato... - skarcił ojca Daniella - A tak, kontinuum... - odparł Albert i wrócił do kolacji. Po skończonym posiłku, dziewczynki wspięły się na górę. Danny dała każdej śpiwór, poduszkę, koc i karimatę. - Czy ja mogę spać z tobą? - zapytała przymilnie Sintia. - Emm - mruknęła Shine niepewnie, przyglądając się uśmiechniętej Sintii. - Mamusia mi pozwala. Moja mamusia jest bardzo wspaniałą osobą. Bardzo mnie kocha i ja ją bardzo kocham. Jeśli mogłabym wybrać jakąś inną mamę, na moją mamę to bym nie wybrała. Bo moja mama jest najlepsza na świecie. Bardzo za nią tęsknię, bo dawno jej nie widziałam. Ale Aleksis mówi, że niedługo ją zobaczę i się z tego bardzo cieszę, bo moja mamusia... - Dobra wskakuj - zawołała Daniella, przerażona potokiem słów zielonowłosej. - Tylko już nic nie mów, pora spania. Aleksis i Summer zachichotały cicho, podczas gdy Sintia z olbrzymim uśmiecham na twarzy usadowiła się obok niebieskookiej. Chwilę później cała czwórka spała już, zmożona ciężkim dniem. ---- Hanna i Penny znów znalazły się na środku ów osady, jednak tym razem było tu pusto i cicho. - Gdzie wszystkich wywiało? Na pytanie doktor T odpowiedziało walenie w bębny. Dziewczyny udały się w tamtym kierunku. Szły kilka minut w końcu dostrzegły przed sobą tłum ludzi. Zebrała się chyba cała wioska. Wszyscy gapili się w jedno miejsce. Gdy Taylor i Penny podeszły bliżej, jasne stało się dla nich na co gapi się cała wioska. Dziewczyny ujrzały Dundersztyca i Perry przywiązanych do palika przed jaskinią. - Ty odciągnij uwagę wieśniaków, a ja rozwiąże chłopaków - oznajmiła Hanna. Penny zaczęła biegać wśród tłumu i potrącać średniowiecznych mieszkańców osady, odwracając w ten sposób uwagę od Perry i Heinza. Hanna w tym czasie próbowała rozwiązać towarzyszy podróży. Nagle z jaskini wyszedł olbrzymi smok. Hanna zamarła w przerażeniu. Smok ryknął i zionął ogniem. W ostatniej chwili Penny chwyciła Taylor za rękę i pociągnęła ze sobą. Cała czwórka skierowała się biegiem w stronę Wehikułu. Prędko wskoczyli do niego i pociągnęli za miecz. Gdy wrócili do swoich czasów panowała już noc. Wszyscy wyskoczyli pospiesznie z machiny. Dundersztyc chwycił za miecz, wyrwał go i poharatał nim maszynę czasu na kawałeczki. - Nigdy więcej podróży w czasie! - wykrzyknął dysząc ze zmęczenia. - Wydaje mi się, że twój pomysł ze sprzedaniem go na złom nie był taki zły - oświadczyła Taylor. - Ha! Mówiłem! - ucieszył się Heinz, po czym zwrócił się do swych wrogów. - To co uznajemy, że był remis i wracamy do domu? Agenci przytaknęli. - To do zobaczenia jutro. Albo wiecie co jutro zróbmy sobie wolne. Do zobaczenia pojutrze. Obiecujemy wymyślić coś mniej czasochłonnego. Łapiesz? - zwrócił się do Hanny. - Czasochłonnego! No bo czas i chłonąć... - Rozumiem Heinz - odparła znużona Hanna. - Złej nocy życzę Agenci. - Grryyy... Wrogowie zmęczeni i głodni wrócili do domów. ---- Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się. Danny ocknęła się. - Kto to? - zapytała sennym głosem. - To tylko ja - odparła Penny. - Penny, która jest godzina? - Trzecia - odparła dziobaczka i przeciągnęła się. - Co tak późno? - Podróż w czasie i utknęliśmy w 1410, a Perry zgubił się w trzynastym wieku. Musiałam po niego wracać. A kim są te dziewczyny? - zapytała Agentka na widok śpiącej Sinti, Aleksis i Summer. - Są z przyszłości, utknęły tu. Jutro ci opowiem teraz idź spać - odparła Danny wstając. - A ty dokąd, hę? - Do kuchni, za raz wrócę. Danny wyszła po cichu z pokoju. Penny wskoczyła na łóżko i zasnęła. Aleksis otworzyła jedno oko. Nie spała gdy pojawiła się Penny i słyszała każde jej słowo. Dziewczyna nie mogła zasnąć i postanowiła pójść za Danny. Zeszła na dół i skierowała się do kuchni. Daniella myśląc, że to Penny powiedziała. - Penny połóż się bo znowu prześpisz cały dzień - brązowowłosa odwróciła się - Aleksis? - przestraszyła się Shine. - Myślałam, że śpisz. - Co robisz tak późno w nocy? - zapytała Fletcher'ówna ziewając potężnie i siadając przy kuchennym stole. - Musiałam się napić - odparła zdawkowo Danny. - Chcesz trochę gorącej czekolady? - dziewczyna pokazała jej parujący kubek. - Jasne, czemu nie. Aleksis usiadła przy stole, po chwili Danny podała jej kubek z gorącą czekoladą. - Chcesz trochę lodów? - zapytała znowu Daniella. - Lodów? - zdumiała się Ally. - Tak, do gorącej czekolady - odparła Danny jak by nie było w tym nic dziwnego. - Jesz lody z gorącą czekoladą? - zdumiała się jeszcze bardziej Aleksis. - Nie, piję gorącą czekoladę z lodami - poprawiła ją brązowowłosa. - To chcesz tych lodów czy nie? - A masz wiśniowe? - Tak. - To chce. Danny podała jej miseczkę z lodami wiśniowymi i usiadła obok. Dziewczyny zaczęły konsumować swoją nocną przekąskę. - Od jak dawna jesteście w podróży? - zagaiła Danny. - Sintia mówiła, że od dawna nie widziała mamy. - Od miesiąca. Chyba. W sumie to sama nie wiem. Czas jest względny, dla podróżników w czasie jeszcze bardziej. Ale... mamy nie widziałyśmy znacznie dłużej - mruknęła dziewczyna, kręcąc łyżeczką w kubku z czekoladą. - Dlaczego? - Ona... Odeszła od nas. Zostawiła ojca i nas, i odeszła. Zapadła cisza. W tej chwili Daniella bardzo żałowała, że zadała jakiekolwiek pytanie. Z zakłopotaniem wpatrzyła się w blat stołu. Nie śmiała spojrzeć na Aleksis. - Emmm... A jak... Jak podoba się wam podróżowanie w czasie? - zapytała pospiesznie chcąc zmienić temat. - Poza tym, że kilkukrotnie groziła nam śmierć, całkiem nieźle się bawimy. Muszę przyznać, że atrakcji to nam nie brakuje. Łatwo jest zapomnieć o czymś, gdy goni cię wielki dinozaur, albo gdy uciekasz przed wściekłym tłumem wieśniaków, którzy mają cie za wiedźmę. Danny zaśmiała się. Znów zapadła cisza. Po chwili znów została przerwana, tym razem przez Ally. - Danny, a czy ty porzuciłabyś własne dzieci? - Ja? J-jasne, że nie. W końcu to by były moje dzieci, a mama powinna być z dziećmi. - A możesz mi to obiecać? Że nigdy nie zostawisz swoich dzieci? - Dlaczego miałabym ci obiecywać coś takiego? - zdumiałą się Shine. - Po prostu obiecaj, proszę. - W porządku, niech będzie. Obiecuję. ---- Równo o godzinie ósmej do pokoju Danielli wparował Scott. - Wstawać małolaty. Phin przyszedł mówi, że ma jakieś części. Daniella cisnęła poduszką w brata. Scott uchylił się w ostatniej chwili, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, opuścił pokój siostry. Dziewczyny ubrały się i udały z Phineasem do ogródka, gdzie stał Wehikuł już w pełni sprawny. Sintia, aż podskakiwała z wrażenia. - Zamocowałem już silnik. Wehikuł jest gotów do drogi. Możecie wracać do swoich czasów - oznajmił Phineas. - Tylko bez postoju w starożytności - zastrzegł, zwracając się głównie do czerwonowłosej. Summer, Aleksis i Sintia pożegnały się ze wszystkimi. - To do zobaczenia wam za dwadzieścia lat - powiedziała Summer. - Czy na pewno wiesz jak się tym obsługiwać? - zapytał niepewnie Flynn, zwracając się do córki. - Jasne tatku - odparła Summer z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i wprowadziła współrzędne. - Czy jesteście gotowe? - zwróciła się do współtowarzyszek. - Tak - odparła Aleksis. - Taaakkk! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Sin. Summer wcisnęła przycisk START i sekundę później cała trójka znalazła się z powrotem w domu. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|176px Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie uległo drobnemu retuszowi. Jego pierwotną wersję możecie znaleźć tu. Lokacje w odcinku *Danville *Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher *Dom rodziny Shine *Pokój Danielli *Park *Baza Agenta P *Grunwald *Średniowieczna wioska *Prehistoria Opowiadanie na dA *Część 1 *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 Kategoria:Odcinki